New Hope for the Dragons and riders
by DarkDragon567
Summary: The mysterious discovery of a hybrid dragon, could this be what Eragon was told about or is there more to it? pairings of SpyroXCynder and EragonXSaphira.
1. Great loss

**This is an intro chapter is after the "Battle of the burning plains" As to the elven couple stays in a forest that's in the shadow of the mountain Farthen Dûr, They were called upon as great healers of Tronjheim, As Elanjar was a great friend to King Hrothgar as kids, and stayed to be closer to his friend and didn't have to travel from his wife Gaelira. **

**Disclamer: I'm only saying this once. I only own a few characters, and the conception of this crossover story. **

Chapter 1

Great loss

The light rain quickly intensified into a downpour as the smoke from the burning rubble, which was once Seiko city rose into the air. The once proud city now lay in ruins, the result of a devastating raid. From the destruction, a lone griffin emerged, a dragon hatchling in his beak and the bloody remains of his mate in his arms. He gave one last look to the flames of the ruins before turning away, never to look back again.

He relentlessly made his way though the forest, still carrying his son in his mouth, despitethe weariness in his legs and ignoring the pain. Due to his injuries it took him hours to reach his destination, a lone house nestled between the trees deep within the forest haven. As he reached the front door his body failed him and he collapsed into an unconscious heap, his hybrid son, the hatchling, lying by his side, whimpering and howling for help. The two creatures were covered in open wounds that oozed blood. The griffin's were worse, however, and during his desperate escape through the woods he had lost a lot of blood.

An elven couple in the house, who had just finished eating their dinner, heard the noises outside and rose to investigate. They came to the front door and their eyes fell on to the unconscious griffin and then on to the young dragon hatchling by his side.Seeing the bloodied state of the hatchling and the pathetic form of the griffin the female elf gasped and began giving her companion orders.

"Quickly Elanjar, get them into the house so they can be treated, hurry!" She commanded.

"Yes, I know, Gaelira, I'm the healer here and I can see that they need to be treated." He replied as he rushed to the hatchling first,it's young age giving it priority. "You could help by getting the hatchling too, he's a lot heavier then he looks." Stated Elanjar

The elven couple eventually carried the two injured creatures into the house, which was built as a hospital. They placed the griffin onto a bed in an enclosed room with Elanjar. Then Gaelira took the hatchling and gave it a bath, washing off the blood on its body. The hatchling winced as Gaelira treated the wounds it received from the raid in the village, however, several minutes laterit began to grow sleepy after its treatment. Gaelira took the hatchling and placed it on to the pillow of a bed.

"Gaelira, I need you back here!" Shouted Elanjar

"Coming!" replied Gaelira

She finished making the hatchling comfortable, and turned to leave, the hatchling trying following her. The blood loss and stress on its body made it weak, however, and it collapsed back on to the bed, whimpering for help. A clash of equipment and a shout was heard from the griffin's room and then Gaelira burst in.

"Oh, no!" She gasped as she rushed to Elanjar's aid. The griffin was lightly sedated and Elanjar's medical tray contained an arrow head. Worried that Elanjar had been injured during the extraction, she began to check him over, but he refused and told her to check on the griffin first. She reluctantly did so and found that the creature's vital signs were failing, his breathing laboured, and his body growing colder.

She immediately went to a cabinet against the wall and retrieved a cup, which she then proceeded to take to the water bucket to fill it until she was stopped by Elanjar, who was shaking his head disapprovingly. "I know you want to help him, Gaelira, but…" He trailed off.

"Elanjar, we cant just let him die alone, not like this." Pleaded Gaelira.

"_Father… Where are you, Father!?"_ A grief stricken voice sounded in the elves heads. The elves froze in their tracks and tried to discern where the voice was coming from. It rang out again, but filled with fear and the unmistakable note of crying.

"_Father… Don't go… please?"_ Cried the voice

The door slowly opened and the elven couple saw the young hatchling nosing open the door. When the space was wide enough, it stumbled in, walked a few steps and then fell forwards onto its face as its forelegs gave way. Gaelira moved towards the hatchling and delicately picked it up. It whimpered and gave a half hearted struggle to escape her embrace but she soothed it. "Don't worry, little one, I'll take you to your father." She said calmingly.

As she took the hatchling to the griffin a tear fell from her eye. She placed the hatchling by the griffin's stomach as it began to regain consciousness. _"Father, you okay? Where's mother?"_ The hatchling asked with his mind.

The griffin was silent for a few seconds, his breaths struggling to enter his body, and then answered, _"I'm fine, son, but your mother is gone…" _He managed to say before he interrupted himself with a cough, _"I don't have much time, Kyoshio. This couple, I trust they will take good of you…when I'm gone." _Resumed the griffin, followed by another cough, blood erupting from the his beak.

"_NO, Father! Please don't leave me."_ Pleaded the crying hatchling, tears streaming from its eyes. Gaelira looked away, unable to face the scene unfolding in front of her.

"_I'm…here, Kiyshio. I'll… always be in your heart_…" The griffin raised his right foreleg and pointed a talon at his son's chest as he said this. The elven couple could only watch. They knew they could do nothing, the arrow had struck the griffin's most critical organs and had embedded itself deep enough so that they could not be repaired. _"Even if you can't see me, listen to it. It speaks, so listen closely…"_

**Please Review. NO Flamers please, Construtive Critism would be need on everything that would miss when written/edited.**


	2. Happiness renewed

**Sorry for the late update, if lucky you may get two or three updates in a week. Okay, On with the story!**

As the sun rose over the lake of Tarnag, light danced on the lake's calm, untroubled surface

As the sun rose over the lake of Tarnag, light danced on the lake's calm, untroubled surface. Gaelira rose from her bed, earlier than anyone else, as was her habit. She made her way to the back room of the house, the memories of last night's loss weighted heavily on her heart. The sounds of snoring and piteous whining could be heard from the hallway to the backroom, and as she came to the room, opening the door quietly, she saw the hatchling shedding tears in his sleep. She could only regret the fact that she had not been able to do anything.

She decided to fix breakfast for the hatchling. She went out to her well-tended garden to get some blackberries, and then to the kitchen cupboard, to get some smoked meat - which she found inedible – that had been given to her as a gift. As she reached the kitchen, the hatchling was surprisingly waiting at the door for her, head tilted curiously to the side.

Gaelira chuckled to herself at the look the hatchling was giving her. "I'm betting that you are quite hungry, little one," she said cheerfully.

The hatchling only nodded his head solemnly, and walked beside her as she walked in to the kitchen. She went to the counter and went to work, crushing the blackberries with mint leaves and adding them to a bowl of fresh water. After this, she sliced the smoked meat into a size small enough for the hatchling to eat without a problem. Placing the meat onto a small plate, she crouched gracefully next to the dragonling and set the bowl and plate down next to him.

Gaelira got up and went to take some things out of the cupboard; she pulled out bowls and cups for two and set them on the table. Going back outside to gather some things from the garden for the elves' breakfast, Gaelira picked a wide variety of vegetables and fruit, her mind on the hatchling.

Back in the kitchen, the dragonling took a whiff of the water mixture. Kiyoshi had never smelt anything like that before, so he dismissed it and went straight for the sliced meat.

Gaelira came back inside with the basket full of fruit, and went straight to the kitchen to check on the dragon. Upon seeing the untouched bowl, she frowned. She would have to make him want it. The dragonling waited impatiently for more to eat, occasionally butting Gaelira's feet with his head.

The elven woman put more fruit into the water mixture, then set it back in front of the dragonling, but Kiyoshi whined at her about the contents of the bowel, wanting, instead, more meat.

"You know, you need more than meat in your diet," she stated, the beginnings of a smile starting to form on her face.

The dragon tilted his to one side, then to the other, giving her a strange look. She looked back him, with an equally intense look.

The dragon looked back at the bowl full of the berry and water mixture, and then gave a grunt as he reluctantly started to drink. As he did, the more he started to like it. As Gaelira watched the dragonling drink the water, she smiled at the fact he was getting some more food in him.

"I see you've taken a great liking to him, Gaelira," said the man in the doorway of the kitchen.

The question shocked Gaelira, as she was deep in thought, reminiscing of her son that had died in the Great War. She turned around to see Elanjar in the doorway.

He made his way over, intent on seeing if the hatchling's wounds had healed slightly during the night. As the dragonling was almost done with the bowl, Elanjar saw no need to wait to examine the dragon. It let out a yelp as it was picked up swiftly by Elanjar, but as soon as it was lifted off the ground, it was snatched away and put into Gaelira's lap.

"Why did you do that, Elanjar?" asked Gaelira angrily.

"Well, he is sticky from the stuff you fed him, and I think another bath would soothe most of the wounds, before he starts to whine about the pain," replied Elanjar,

Gaelira nodded, and removed the dragon from her lap. She walked to the front door with the dragonling under her arm, but she stopped as she started to go outside.

"Well, I'm going to be as kind to this dragon as possible, and I suggest you act more caring to Kiyoshi if you don't want to sleep in your office tonight," she stated firmly.

With that said, she went outside. This shocked Elanjar greatly; Gaelira almost never was rude to him. The elf took a seat, pondering over what Gaelira could possibly be thinking. A certain memory kept coming to mind, of the time he had scolded his dead son, after he had broken Elanjar's medical basket, given to him by an old friend. While Elanjar was fussing at his son, he was stopped short by Gaelira, who took their son up to his bedroom so he could avoid any further trouble.

Back outside, as Gaelira had gone outside to wash the dragonling, in the Tarnag Lake, she put the dragonling in the lake's shallows. As Kiyoshi was put in to the water, he tried to struggle out of her grasp, but Gaelira held fast, expecting this, since this was his first bath in the icy lake.

"I'm not going to let you drown; you can trust me!" Gaelira pleaded.

The dragonling struggled for a few seconds, and then he started to calm down a bit, even though the cold water was making him shiver badly. While Gaelira was washing the dragonling's head and muzzle with a cloth, she remembering the time when both Elanjar and her son had played in the lake like a normal family, with no cares in the world.

As Gaelira had finished washing up Kiyoshi, as she walked up to shore, as Kiyoshi jumped out of her arms to shake himself to get rid of some water that was still on him. As the dragonling was done, he looked like a shiny amber fluffball, and as Gaelira saw this she tried her best not to laugh when look at the dragonling. As a giggle erupted from Gaelira, as she picked up the dragonling as he curled in her arms, and then she headed home to put him to bed. As Gaelira came into the house she found Elanjar sleeping in a bed, maybe because he ate too fast, and all she could do was only smile then made her way to the rocking chair in the clinic room, then as she sat and rocked the dragonling as baby in her arms.

**Review please!**


	3. Union

**Author note: I might be a little less busy now, till i setup another class to take at college... Anyways, Enjoy!**

The sun rose over the crest of the Beor Mountains, casting the shadow of the elves clinic over the glistening surface of Tarnag Lake

The sun rose over the crest of the Beor Mountains, casting the shadow of the elves clinic over the glistening surface of Tarnag Lake. In any other place, the sunrise would indicate dawn, but due to the height of the Mountains, the sun had a lot further to climb before it was visible and able to bathe the few people around in its golden warmth.

The house was unusually busy today. Gaelira had healed many people; from simple colds to broken arms. She had even treated a dog with a broken leg that a young girl had brought to her. All these were unwelcome, under the circumstances. Visitors meant that Gaelira was forced to shut the dragon away in one of the unused back rooms to keep him safe from prying eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to have him by her side, but until night fell she had no choice; someone could discover him if she let him roam the house with her. To take her mind away from the dragonling, she went out to the garden; tending to her rosebushes, as it takes a lot of concentration managing them.

She grasped the door handle that led to the garden and was about to open it, when another knock was heard at the front door. She looked down and sighed, before reluctantly letting go of the door knob and going to answer the knock. She straightened her wrinkled dress and smoothed her hair before opening the door, not wanting to give a bad impression to the visitor.

Her eyes were greeted by the panting form of a young boy. He was bent over slightly, his hands resting on his knees. He looked up at her, his braided white hair framing his angled face, and the coral beads embedded in his hair reflecting the sun. Gaelira smiled warmly at him, and beckoned the young man to enter. He did so, and he carefully moved past her, trying to keep his tan slacks and his shirt and vest from brushing against the elf. He looked not unlike Elanjar, but that would be expected due to the fact he was a half-elf

"You're back again, Iefyr. Is your mother doing well?" questioned Gaelira, concern lacing her voice. Why could the boy be visiting her?

"No, ma'am, My mother has been sick for two weeks now; she complains of stomach pains, she won't drink any liquids, and she doesn't have the strength to swallow either." he replied with a saddened tone.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll have to make an Herbal tonic, for your mother's stomach. It will take a few hours so you can wait till I'm done." Instructed Gaelira as she went out to her garden to get the necessary ingredients for the herbal medicine

Iefyr sat in a chair there in the clinic room, waiting patiently and admiring the décor, when he heard a noise emanating from deep in the far back rooms of the clinic. Iefyr grew curious but decided to leave well enough alone, that was until the noise increased in volume and his curiosity got the best of him.

He got himself up and moved into the hallway that he thought the voice was coming from and as he grew closer the noise began to grow more distinct, sounding more and more like a whining animal.

Iefyr reach the end of the hallway and a second noise accompanied the first, the sound of scratching against the door in front of him. He thought that the room had probably been unused for quite sometime, the door wasn't polished like the rest and there were a few broken cobwebs clinging to the hinges.

The door began to rattle as Iefyr inspected the door, causing him to jump slightly and step back. The rattling intensified before finally stopping with one last rattle, which knocked the door off its hinges. Iefyr watched for a moment as the door balanced on its bottom, he then jumped back as the door fell outwards towards him, hitting the floor with a slap.

Taking a moment to survey the situation, Iefyr looked at the door on the floor. The inside of the door wasn't that much better than the outside, if not worse, but Iefyr could clearly see scratch marks on the bottom. He got down on one knee and trailed a finger through one of the grooves, noting the depth of them and how long each mark was, before looking up and into the room.

Obviously something was living in this room and Iefyr couldn't fathom why. The room was dark, dingy, and had the curious smell of wet fur. He looked around and observed the contents; blankets, preserved food, jars of dried herbs, and a bed, which looked as if it had been slept on.

The half-elf took a few steps into the room as he looked for the source of the noises he had heard but when he couldn't see anything he took a step back towards the door. His foot came down on what he thought might have been rope, or some other cylindrical object, if it hadn't been for the loud yelp that followed his step. Startled, he lifted his foot back up, balancing on one leg before something rushed past that leg and caused him to lose balance; he crashed to the floor on his backside.

Through the suffused darkness of the room, he had seen that whatever it was that had knocked him over had sought refuge in-between two wooden barrels in the corner. Iefyr kept his eyes on those barrels as he got himself back up and he cautiously moved towards them.

He peered into the space between the barrels and could make out the form of what he thought was a dragon hatchling clutching its tail. Amidst the shock of seeing the hatchling Iefyr realised that he must have stepped on to the dragon's tail, filled with remorse he extended his hand out towards the small creature, only to pull it back sharply as the dragon snapped at it.

The dragon was obviously upset with him for standing on its tail, accident or not. Iefyr kept eye contact with the creature and reached into the leather pouch by his side, then pulled out a hand full of dried berries. He didn't know if dragons liked to eat berries but Iefyr sure did, and it was the only food source he had with him.

He placed the berries on the floor in front of him, out of reach of the dragon so that it would have to emerge from its hiding place to get them. He watched as the dragon sniffed the air in his direction. It looked from him to the berries and back to him again, as though contemplating whether it was safe to emerge and take them. Iefyr waited patiently and a few minutes went by before the dragon took his first step out from between the barrels.

When it had came into view, Iefyr finally managed to get a good look at the dragon, well if it was a dragon. It had the same build, shape, sharp teeth, and a few spines here and there but there were a few differences. For one, the dragon had feathers, a multitude of them covering its wings almost to the tips, the green, leathery membrane could be seen where the feathers were absent. The feathers on the outside of the wings were amber, whereas the ones on the inside were black.

The second difference was that the dragon also had fur. Iefyr knew that dragons didn't have fur, he wasn't sure about feathers but fur, Definitely not? Yet the creature in front of him did have the odd patches here and there. It spread out from the centre of its chest and around its neck. It then moved up the back of the dragon's neck to where it capped the top of the dragon's head, two furry ears standing upright where horns would normally be. The fur also stretched down the dragon's spine, all the way to the tip of its tail where it grouped together forming a tuft. It also circled around each of the dragon's feet, stretching up its ankles a ways before halting.

Kiyoshi was wary of the stranger in front of him, he had only just gotten used to the strange, yet friendly, tall creatures that had been providing him with food and shelter. He decided that he would inspect the creature first before going after the sweet smelling food on the floor, just in case it attacked him whilst he ate.

He gingerly approached the boy and began sniffing at his knee. A hand came down and Kiyoshi flinched. The hand stopped in front to him and Kiyoshi realised that it wasn't going to hurt him. As he looked at the hand a strange feeling gripped him, it tugged on his instincts and shifted his soul as he stared at the pinkish flesh. The feelings reached a point

Where it could not be ignored and Kiyoshi gave in, his muzzle came forwards and presses firmly into the hand.

Time seemed to stop in that instant. Kiyoshi remained in his position and Iefyr also did not move, and the two seemed to be locked in some sort of magical bond whilst the transaction between the two continued.

**Review please!**


	4. Out of the pan and into the flames

**"Sorry that it took me so long, as to I have a lot on my plate, but I will try to upload as much ad I can. Enjoy."**

It was only shortly after there first meeting that Iefyr and Kiyoshi were walked in on by Gaelira. She had been looking for Iefyr to give him the herbal medicine for his mother and when she couldn't find him she went straight to the room where she had hidden Kiyoshi through fear that he had been discovered by the half elf. Her fears were proven correct when she found the two, Iefyr on the floor cross-legged with Kiyoshi curled up in his lap. When Iefyr noticed Gaelira he held up his hands in shock and Gaelira noticed a strange mark on the boy's hand, a sort of diffused, imperfect, white oval.

She had given a piercing stare to the two and then made Iefyr promise in the ancient language to never reveal Kiyoshi's existence to anyone, in exchange he could come to the clinic and care for Kiyoshi whenever he wanted to as she was busy most of the day. Iefyr agreed and that was what he had done for a year. He would finish his house work at home and, after ensuring that his mother was alright each day, he would return to the clinic and care for the hatchling. He fed him, bathed him and ensured that he had enough exercise to avoid him becoming unfit.

After a year of growth, Kiyoshi was no longer able to stay near the clinic, a month's growth meant that Kiyoshi was unable to stay in the clinic, he was knocking over tables and bottles and all manner of breakable objects. Gaelira, Elanjar, and Iefyr built a reasonably sized shelter in their vast garden but he soon out grew it and they had to find him a cave in the mountains to live in. He was reluctant to stay there on his own for a while so Iefyr slept with him for a few nights so that Kiyoshi grew used to staying there.

It was around this time that tragedy befell Iefyr in the form of his mother dying. She had fallen gravely ill. She had been moved to the clinic and after a month of suffering she passed away, leaving Iefyr homeless. With nowhere to live, Gaelira began to persuade Elanjar to allow Iefyr to live with them, for the obvious reasons that he had nowhere to live and that he already knew about Kiyoshi. It took much persuading due to Elanjar's stubbornness that the clinic was just that, a clinic, not a hospice, but eventually Gaelira managed to get him to agree and Iefyr moved into the back room where he had first discovered Kiyoshi.

Iefyr then spent most of his time talking to Kiyoshi and vice versa. He went hunting with the dragon-griffin, stayed in the cave with him most nights and grew quite close to him. The constant presence of Kiyoshi's mind in his own also meant that Iefyr was never alone, even when he was learning how to become a healer. Both Gaelira and Elanjar had taken him on as an apprentice healer and during the next three years he had learnt how to treat minor ailments and wounds, severe wounds were out of his skill range.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi had grown to an enormous size, far bigger than his father had been. When questioned on the size of his mother Kiyoshi replied that she had been the same size as his father before they had died, meaning that his mother must have only been around six months old when she died, still small enough to mate with the griffin.

Despite his size, no one in Tronjheim knew about Kiyoshi, he was well hidden in the mountains around the elves and their clinic as the elves had told the dwarfs and humans to stay away from those mountains to preserve the herbs and vegetation that they used in their potions and remedies. As such, nobody could mention the strange rider hybrid and dragon hybrid when another well known rider and dragon descended upon Tronjheim.

--

The crowds were cheering and yelling as Saphira and Eragon descended upon the giant, underground city. "_Do you think they have elected a king yet, Saphira?__"_Eragon asked as she landed, shaking the ground as she did so.

"_By the sound of it I would guess that they have, little one, who they have elected though, is still unknown. It doesn__'__t sound like they are unhappy with the choice so that is something to be grateful for.__"_The sapphire dragoness replied as she moved forwards toward the gates.

Dwarfs and humans around her were talking and some were drinking, but neither Eragon nor Saphira could discern who the new king was as the little snippets of conversation they did catch contradicted each other. Inside the city was not much better, in fact it was far worse, the noise was deafening and Saphira found it hard to navigate around the people without squashing them under her feet.

They were grateful when they saw Orik coming towards them but at the same time they feared the worse; he may not have been crowned king. They waited quietly for Orik to reach them, not wanting to offend any of the dwarfs around them by shouting something in appropriate that they were unaware of.

When Orik was only a few feet away he broke into a brisk jog until he stopped at Saphira's feet. Eragon jumped off Saphira's saddle and stood by her right foreleg whilst Orik gave a respectable bow to the both of them. "Eragon, my lad." Orik shouted as he engaged Eragon in a hearty handshake. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise Orik, it has been a while since we have had the chance to catch up, speaking of which; has a new king been elected yet?" The rider inquired whilst Saphira was busy accepting a nose rub from the dwarf.

Orik then looked at Eragon with a shocked expression. "You mean to tell me that word has not gotten to you as to what is going on here?" Eragon shook his head, further intensifying the shock shown by the dwarf. "That is odd but I can easily tell you about what is about to transpire, but first you must accompany me to the Throne room." Then Orik led the way through the the centre of Tronjheim and around the shards of the Isidar Mithrim. Many of the shards had been moved and placed, ready to be lifted back into the ceiling but some of the more larger pieces still remained on the floor, an unintentional reminder of the battle that had almost destroyed the dwarves city, that is if it wasn't for Eragon.

As they descended down the spiral staircase to the Throne room Orik began to tell them what was to be expected. "As per your rights as a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum I wish for you to be present and to participate in the vote and the _test._" He said as the staircase joined another on the opposite side to create a much wider staircase descending straight down to the large granite doors at its base.

"I don't mean to sound ignorant but, what is the test?" Eragon asked as he eyed the seven dwarf guards, each holding a mattock.

"_I hope for Orik's sake that this __test__ isn't life threatening, if Orik fails the test…"._ Saphira started but Eragon interrupted her.

"_Well, let's pray that he doesn't fail the test."_ When they reached the doors Orik stopped in place and turned to face Eragon, a serious look on his face.

"Eragon you must have authority when you cast your vote and be confident in your reasons, the other clan chiefs will most probably be against your vote in favour of their own and if you seem weak none of them will be swayed to lean towards you." Eragon looked at Orik and firmly nodded.

"I'll do my best Orik, you can count on me." Orik then smiled and turned back to the doors. The dwarf guards banged their mattocks on the ground and the doors began to open.

The three began to make their way into the throne room when Orik stopped. "Oh, erm…how do I say this." He started causing Saphira to gave a curious growl and Eragon to give a puzzled look. "Well I suppose I should be blunt, I'm sorry Saphira but you will have to wait out here till the meeting is over, you are not allowed in."

She gave a slightly annoyed growl but quickly changed her tune. _"Fine, I will wait here, but I'll listen in through Eragon._

"No, Saphira. I really think it's best to respect the privacy of this meeting" Advised Eragon, resulting in a very unhappy Saphira. Orik and Eragon then entered the dark room, the heavy doors slowly closing behind them, leaving Saphira alone to plot on how to get back at Eragon for excluding her.

There was little light in the throne room, as usual, but once again Eragon could still make out the statues of the past dwarf kings lining the walkway. As they grew closer, however, Eragon noticed something that was different to the last time he had been there. There was a large jet black, stone table, positioned ten feet away from the front of the Throne.

Around this table, as Eragon recognised a couple of them, were the eight clan chiefs, with three dwarfs stood around each. There was a space between three standing dwarfs, which Eragon guessed must have been for Orik, due to him being the new clan chief of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. This meant that there were thirty-six dwarfs in the room; Eragon being the only human.

Realising this, and noting the looks on most of the clan chiefs' faces, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel the tension in the air; it reminded him of the air on a battlefield, filled with death and blood and the uncertainty as to whether or not he would survive. _"Just what have I gotten myself into." _He thought to himself. _"I feel like I've just walked into the heat of battle without a weapon or a strategy."_

_**REVI**__**EW please!**_


	5. Fortelling the future or Doom

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm giving you a teaser, of may or may not happen in the future chapters...ENJOY!**

The mist over the valley gave the area an eerie feel, but the mist never entered the cave on the hillside of a mountain, the heat from the inhabitants kept the mist at bay. At the back of that cave, was where Kiyoshi was sleeping, Iefyr by his side, who was too tired to return to the clinic by the time the sun, had set.

Kiyoshi twitched as he slept, his dream suddenly taking on a strange quality; he had found himself floating in complete darkness. He thought it strange at first, until the darkness began to brighten and shapes began to form. It didn't take long for a scene to be displayed in front of him, one that confused him slightly.

It was as if he was watching himself from outside of his body, a strange feeling by any standards. But he did see himself; standing before a beautiful female. She didn't't look like a typical griffin; as far as Kiyoshi knew anyway. He watched as his other self eyed the female, who carefully eyed him too. She had orange and golden feathers, unusual for a griffin, which either had brown, black, or white. She also had long tail feathers instead of the usual thin tail that ended in a tuft of fur. They seemed to blaze like fire, shifting colours between red, orange, and gold, the occasional tint of blue upon the tips.

Kiyoshi watched as his other self took a step towards the female, who, in turn, took a step too with her black foreleg. What little fur adorned her body between the majestic scarlet feathers was a beautiful tan colour, mixed with hints of gold, and her beak, thinner than a griffin's, was a deep onyx, which glistened in the light of the sunset. Kiyoshi continued to watch as the two creatures before him finally met, Kiyoshi standing just taller than the strange griffin. He then blushed as the griffin rubbed her beak against the side of his other self's scaly cheek.

Before anything else could happen the scene suddenly shifted, and Kiyoshi found himself before a different sight, still watching himself. This time, however, he was surrounded by griffins. He watched as his other self looked at the creatures that were circling him; they were smaller than him but greater in number. They then began to screech, moving in towards the other Kiyoshi, who growled and roared back. They were of different colours and builds, some with feathers of brown or white, others with tan or black. Some with black or spotted fur, and others with brown or tan.

No griffin shared the same coloured fur as their feathers, but they all shared the same golden forearms, however. The griffins then pounced forwards. Kiyoshi watched himself fight back, claws, teeth and tail all finding their mark against the griffins, but they soon overwhelmed him. It wasn't long until he was brought to his knees, the griffins screeching triumphantly.

Once again the scene before him swirled and shifted until Kiyoshi found himself in a dark and eerie cavern. This time, however, he wasn't watching himself; he was actually taking part in his dream. After such strange scenes before, this one was actually quite sobering, now that he could move around. He began to explore. The cavern looked ruined; stones littered the floor as did iron chains and shattered statues. Gaping holes revealed a chamber underneath too, except that one was filled with what looked like a lake of green ooze, which seemed to be flowing from the eyes of more statues, dragons by the design.

What caught Kiyoshi's attention though, was the amber crystal encased within what seemed to be a wall, although the mismatched stones that trapped the crystal seemed to imply that it hadn't been a wall to start with. Kiyoshi approached it, and was taken aback to see what appeared to be two dragon younglings. Whoever they were they looked like they weren't happy about their predicament, the dragoness was grimacing and the dragon had his brow furrowed. Kiyoshi then noticed a third figure, an insect, but one Kiyoshi had never seen before; it had a face. Kiyoshi suddenly felt the impulse to release them, and he began to look for something strong enough to shatter the crystal. But before he could the scene, once again, began to blur, shift and change, until Kiyoshi found himself in a forest.

This irritated Kiyoshi, as not only did he want to break that crystal but he was no not in control of his dream, again. He moved as if someone was guiding him, if he wanted to turn left he could only do so if the dream decided to take him that way. It wasn't long until he came upon a clearing, which at first seemed empty, but then the dream pointed Kiyoshi towards the darkest corner, where two figures were struggling. He couldn't't see much, due to the darkness, but Kiyoshi recognised something familiar about one of the figures, who seemed to be losing the fight.

Kiyoshi was frozen in place for what seemed to be an eternity until finally the taller of the two figures kicked the smaller one to the floor and laughed. It was a female, Kiyoshi could tell from the sound of her voice. The clouds parted, allowing the moon to shine and with the additional light Kiyoshi was horrified to see that the other figure was Iefyr, lying slumped against a tree, beaten and bloodied. Kiyoshi tried to move, to help his dying friend but the dream prevented him from doing so. He was forced to watch as the woman raised a long blade above her head whilst Iefyr pleaded before her. Then the sword came down, the scene changing before it made contact with Iefyr.

Kiyoshi suddenly found himself lying upon a cold stone floor. He frantically looked around for Iefyr but didn't see the boy anywhere. He got himself on to his feet, knowing that he was still dreaming, and like with the dragons trapped within the crystal, he was able to move around the area. He was in what appeared to be a temple of sorts, lined with shelves of books and a ridiculously large hourglass in the centre of the room. Kiyoshi was staring at this hourglass when a voice began to speak. _"__Kiyoshi, you are still sleeping but everything you have experienced were not dreams.__"_

Kiyoshi whirled around, his tail sweeping the floor as he turned to face the feminine voice. There before him was a tall, beautiful, golden and red, dragoness. She had a ghostly appearance, in the fact that she was transparent; Kiyoshi could see the bookshelf behind her. _"__Who are you?__"_He growled, causing the dragoness to laugh. Her voice sent shivers down Kiyoshi's spine, soothing his mind and making him feel safe.

"_You have no need to fear me, I am only here as your guide.__"_

"_My guide? What do you mean, and what do you mean by visions?__"_

"_Kiyoshi, I am the apprentice of an incredibly wise dragon, he told me to show you the direction your life could take if you did not meet the dragon rider named Eragon.__"_

"_You mean Iefyr isn__'__t going to die?__"_Kiyoshi asked, hope welling up inside him.

"_If you do not meet the rider then yes, Iefyr will die, and you will be taken by griffins.__"_

"_What about that female griffin, and those dragons in the crystal?__"_

"_I wasn__'__t supposed to show you those visions, Kiyoshi. Those are visions of events that are certain to take place, something which no one is meant to know about their future. I just thought that you would like some pleasant visions after the ones of such despair, especially the one about your mate.__"_

"_My mate__…__?__"_Kiyoshi replied, blushing slightly. The dragoness only gazed at him, her piercing blue eyes seemingly peering into his very soul. A series of doubts entered Kiyoshi's mind as he thought about Iefyr's death again. _"__What if I don__'__t find this rider, what if I fail, I-__"_

"_Kiyoshi,__"_She interrupted, _"__You do not need to worry, I have complete faith in you, and you will find Eragon.__"_The dragoness then began to sing. The voice further soothed Kiyoshi and he noted his worries and anxiety slipping away, removing the uneasiness in his heart. He found himself growing tired, his vision darkening until he could no longer see, only hear. The voice continued, imprinting itself onto his mind.

--

Kiyoshi's eyes sprang open, his pupils contracting as the sharp light from outside his cave invaded them. He then remembered the visions and desperately searched for Iefyr. He calmed down when he saw the half-elf curled up under his wing. Having no urge to return to sleep after his dream he quietly and carefully rose and then crept out of the cave. He sat outside, basking in the dawn of the new day as he thought about what he was going to do.

Iefyr had woken when Kiyoshi removed himself. He stretched, yawned, and then waited, wishing to give Kiyoshi time to perform any necessary morning rituals. Once a few minutes passed he got himself up and moved out of the cave. He was surprised to see Kiyoshi sat so close, simply staring out upon the forest. He moved next to the dragon-griffin hybrid and placed his marked palm on an area where fur became scales. "Did you have any more strange dreams last night?" He asked. Kiyoshi only nodded his head, still lost in thought.

They remained like that for some time, until Iefyr decided he was going to go hunting. When he told Kiyoshi that, the hybrid shot up. _"__I__'__m coming too.__"_He demanded, worried for Iefyr's safety after his vision.

"No, Kiyoshi. Every time you come along you capture the deer long before I get anywhere close to it. My hunting techniques have begun to wane, I need the practice. Wait here, I won't be long." Kiyoshi began to argue again but Iefyr interrupted him. "Please, it would mean a lot to me?" Kiyoshi hesitated, but then reluctantly agreed to let Iefyr go alone.

He watched vigilantly as the half-elf descended down the small cliff-face and then disappears into the forest. Iefyr was slightly perturbed at Kiyoshi's sudden onslaught of protectiveness. He would have been fine with letting Iefyr go hunting alone the day before. He figured it had something to do with the dream he have had and planned on asking Kiyoshi about it when he got back. But until then he had to focus on the hunt.

He lowered himself to the floor and studied the tracks in the dirt. They were fresh, at least an hour old. He moved quietly, not wanting to alert the deer to his presence. He didn't't have a problem with eating meat, unlike Gaelira and Elanjar. No one had taught him the elfish beliefs that prevented him from killing animals for his gain, which was why he didn't't, hesitate when he drew his bow and aimed it at the deer on the other side of the stream.

It had stopped to drink; unaware that Iefyr was aiming an arrow undercover. Iefyr held his breath to steady his aim drew the string and prepared to loose the arrow, when Kiyoshi suddenly spoke to him. _"__Iefyr! You have to return, now!__"_

His concentration lost, and the deer moving off after quenching its thirst, Iefyr removed his arrow from his bow. _"__I almost had a deer then, Kiyoshi, what is it?__"_

"_There__'__s a large cloud of smoke rising out of the valley where Gaelira and Elanjar lives, hurry, we need to make sure they are alright!__"_

_Please Review._


	6. Crossroads on the battfield

**Sorry, it took me so long, but the crossover of spyro and eragon with action and humor along the way, will happen so. Enjoy**

Kiyoshi couldn't wait for Iefyr to return, the smoke was becoming thicker and darker; he took to the skies and quickly rose over the forest

Kiyoshi couldn't wait for Iefyr to return, the smoke was becoming thicker and darker; he took to the skies and quickly rose over the forest. With his higher altitude he could see clearly what the smoke was rising from and it made his face contort into a ferocious snarl. _"__Hurry, Iefyr. The clinic is ablaze and Gaelira and Elanjar need us, they__'__re fighting against a pair of strange creatures.__"_He projected with a fierce roar to his rider before rocketing off in the direction of the clinic.

Upon receiving this projection, Iefyr's frantic sprinting increased in its intensity and, using his elven agility, he began to side step trees and duck under branches with unimaginable skill, moving through the forest like a deer in flight. All the while his heart was filled with terror as his mind raced through the possibilities of what he might find when he reached the clearing that the clinic rested in.

When he finally burst forth from the forest the first thing he noticed was the motionless form of Gaelira laying haphazardly on the ground. He made to move to her but then noticed Elanjar fighting furiously with a pair of daggers against a hideous creature. Iefyr stared at the humanoid form of the assailant, its sharp beak and fist-sized, lidless eyes, which as far as Iefyr could see had no discernible pupils or irises, catching his attention the most. As it attacked Elanjar it's barbed, purple tongue dashed out of its beak repeatedly and its tight grey-black skin stretched as its huge and corded muscles strained.

Iefyr thought it looked a lot like some sort of beetle creature, aside from the fact that if it had been wearing a cloak or some other concealment he could probably mistake the creature for a disfigured man. As Iefyr was mesmerized by the creature a screech sounded behind him. He whirled around just in time to see another one of the creatures jump from behind the bushes and over Iefyr's head.

Before he could turn around to face the creature he felt its hands rack across his back as if it had blades for fingers. The blood from the wound oozed out but Iefyr felt no pain, at least until the momentary shock disappeared. He then let out a scream of agony.

He fell to his knees, dropping his bow and arrow as the creature behind him gave a sinister laugh. Iefyr was wondering why the creature didn't continue its attack, but he didn't complain, especially since it gave him a chance to recover. He worked through his pain and retrieved his bow. He notched an arrow, pulled back the string, turned and fired. The arrow flew true, despite the lack of any aim and embedded itself into the creature's eye.

The creature immediately stopped laughing and screeched in agony, the sound hurting Iefyr's ears almost to the point of bleeding. It dropped to the floor as it repeatedly tried to grasp the shaft but failing to do so at the last moment.

Whilst this was happening a thud made the ground shake as Kiyoshi landed, roaring ferociously at the two creatures. Iefyr took this time to check on Gaelira, who had still not moved since he had arrived on the seen. She was breathing, and he could see no visible wounds on her body. She was still unconscious though, which wasn't a good sign, she needed to be taken out of harms way.

He lifted her over his shoulder and quickly ran to Kiyoshi, who calmed down when he saw him approach. Kiyoshi crouched slightly as Iefyr hefted Gaelira onto his back between his wings. As this was done, however, the wounded and enraged Ra'zac leapt up and attacked Kiyoshi with a blade, striking the base of one of his wings.

The screech had stunned Kiyoshi but the wave of pain that followed the attack to his wing removed its effects. His eyes suddenly contracted, providing him with sharp focus and transferring control over to his instincts. He brought up his left foreleg and with one swipe of his talons rendered the creature in two.

The shock of what he had done to the creature brought Kiyoshi out of his blood lust. Instead of rage fuelling his body a cold chill ran down his spine, he had never felt the impulse to do that before, which startled him. He stared at the mutilation he had caused when Iefyr's voice burst into his mind, _"Kiyoshi, snap out of it, we need to help Elanjar and get out of here!"_

Back in reality Kiyoshi crouched down to help Iefyr climb on to his back. He winced as his muscles strained under the weight, causing pain in his limp wing by his side. When he was comfortably seated Iefyr looked back at Elanjar who was still brawling with one of the creatures. They exchanged a few more attacks before Elanjar dealt the monstrosity a blow to its back as he somersaulted over his adversary and leapt of its back, causing it to fall forwards and lie dazed on the ground.

Elanjar then broke into a sprint towards Kiyoshi before carefully jumping on to his back. With that Kiyoshi surged forwards into the trees and away from the destruction caused by the two unknown creatures. It was difficult, however. Kiyoshi's wing continued to sap his strength as his blood flowed freely from the wound and it flailed from his side, useless in every way apart from slowing him down.

Kiyoshi began panting furiously, foam beginning to form at the corners of his jaw and sweat beginning to seep into his fur. Iefyr noticed this and realised that he was in no condition to be running like he was. He began to think of alternatives when Kiyoshi burst out of the trees and the shimmering waters of Kóstha-mérna hit his eyes. He then had an idea. "Kiyoshi you have to swim across the lake to Tarnag, we would be safer there!" shouted Iefyr.

Kiyoshi growled uncertainly, _"What about my wing?"_

Iefyr looked it over, surveying the wound and the blood dripping from it. He was right, maybe swimming wasn't an option but before he could voice that Elanjar interjected, "If we stay here any longer we might be captured or worse. With your wing in that condition the swim in the water would help you greatly; it will clean the wound and numb the pain. So we best move now!"

Kiyoshi nodded his head, as he heard Elanjar's reasons and then reluctantly leaped in to the lake, the water coating his scales and drenching his fur, cleaning the sweat from out of it. Iefyr gripped Gaelira tightly so she wouldn't slip off Kiyoshi and drown in the cool waters.

Being as large as he was the force of the leap and the splash Kiyoshi made alerted the some of Tarnag's citizens on the other side of the lake. Kiyoshi was swimming relentlessly to the other side, which startled the citizens but when a large shadow suddenly covered Kiyoshi and the creature that the shadow belonged to swooped down they were startled even more.

Kiyoshi growled harshly as the flying creature grazed its talons against his forehead, leaving shallow  
wounds which trickled blood. Iefyr shouted at the creature but it was already ascending into the air.

--

Tarnag's inhabitants prepared themselves for battle; they knew what the creatures were, the Ra'zac and their parents and steeds the lethrblaka. Alarms began to sound and as protocol dictated an alarm was sent to Tronjheim using the dwarfs mirrors.

Saphira was lying down bored out of her large skull when the guards on duty received the alarm. They muttered about it and Saphira managed to gain the information from them. She growled harshly and made her way back down to the throne room. She was headed straight to the door when a guard tried to foolishly stop her. A quick swipe of her scaled arm removed him from her way and she broadcasted her mind through the door, cutting into Eragon's mind like a knife through soft leather. _"There's trouble in Tarnag, Eragon. It's the Ra'zac, now is our chance for revenge."_


	7. It has begun

**Author's Notes - I'm sorry to seem if i disappeared. but i'm very busy so if your luck to get more then one post, huzzah!**

While the alarm sounded, most of the children along with a few of the elders were placed in a bunker for safety, as most able-bodied dwarfs armed themselves with spears, hammers, axes, pole arms and crossbows. Then a blockade was set up as a large group of archers took position in the streets, some hidden but others in plain view.

Kiyoshi growled as his blood boiled with anger when he came out of the lake standing on the shore until Iefyr advised him. "Let's just hide in the town, and don't stop for anything. Our first priority is to get Gaelira to a safe place so she can be treated by Elanjar and then look after the wound of your wing; you are in no condition to fight as you are."

"But, Iefyr…" Kiyoshi started but Elanjar interrupted.

"Do as you are told Kiyoshi, more than one life hangs in the balance and Gaelira would be heartbroken to see you in this shape. So please…," pleaded Elanjar

Kiyoshi calmed down and rushed in the town as many of the dwarfs screamed and yelled swears and curses, but he kept running until he had halt in front of a gray haired dwarf who stood in his way, brandishing two short axes on his belt and a long axe in hand. "Halt, that…'Thing' has no place here, why must we allow it safe haven here?"

Iefyr slide down off Kiyoshi's right side and calmly walked up to the aged dwarf as a few group of dwarfs surrounded him, pointing their weapons at Kiyoshi to get the point across. "What the…what is the meaning of this! I'm your friend, Tifer. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Iefyr. Your alliance with the resistance been brought into question. You should glad I'm doing it, or else…"

"I might find out, Tifer?" A gruff cold voice that could freeze hell over interrupted.

An icy, creeping, feeling of dread sank deep into Iefyr's heart as he dared to turn to face the owner of the voice. Kiyoshi also turned his head to see a dwarf with dark raven hair, his beard in braids. He had an eye on his scarred face and wielded both a hammer and a large double-headed axe. A small group of long purple veiled dwarfs was filed behind him.

"What is a rider and his dragon doing here, Tifer? This is neither Eragon nor Saphira but nevertheless they are our sworn enemy, ALL riders!"

"Hold your tongue, Kihsis! Iefyr is my family friend, and a friend to Orik. What makes you think you have control to…"

"I am the leader of this mission to protect Tarnag and you will obey my orders, am I clear?" Kihsis shouted at Tifer, an inch away from his face. He then signaled to have bows at the ready.

"Crystal...sir, but I think it would be best to have them imprisoned before they receive their judgment, sir."

A large explosion went off near the company's location, distracting everyone from the conversation. Despite his duty to his clan's blood feud with the rider's and the dragons, Khisis made a swift decision to ensure the city did not fall. "Hey, you, Rider!"

"It's Iefyr," he answered as he glared at Khisis with contempt, "not just rider. What is you want with me, Khisis?"

"You are to be a prison of war, along with your…dragon." Khisis replied as he glanced towards the enraged Kiyoshi who managed to keep his anger under control through fear for Iefyr's safety

After Khisis' order, a healer stepped away from the body of Gaelira and made her way to him. "Excuse me, Khisis," she spoke with a slight curtsey, "I would like to still have Iefyr's help to care for Gaelira; she is in bad condition and needs immediate attention."

As Khisis eyed Iefyr, then look back at the healer, with contempt as even the thought, of a rider helping them in battle made his stomach turn.

"Why in the devil, should I let this traitorous scum, help you, Neara?"

"Because, he's a healer as well, and the best two healers Gaelira and Elanjar are both injured, and need immediate attention, So you either allow him or we all die, we need help as we can get!" as she was getting annoyed by Khisis's ignorance

Khisis glared at Neara, then called one of he's men to his side, and then whispered in the soldier's ear about his mission.

"As soon as you see the rider is done with helping Neara with treating the wounded. Bring him to me along with his dragon. We'll get rid of the Ra'zac and the rider all at once."

"Understood, sir"

"He may help you, but one of my men will watch him to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. Now go." As Khisis, look back at Neara

"As for your dragon, Iefyr he'll stay with us. As insurance you will not escape from here." As he smirked as Iefyr expression changed

As Iefyr was about to protest at this fact, till Kiyoshi interjected to Iefyr as Neara held him back.

"I'll be fine, Iefyr. Just make sure Gaelira and Elanjar will cared for, please… Also be careful I don't want to lose you…" Kiyoshi pleaded as he was escorted to a path, leading to a dungeon near the bunkers, isolated and cut off from everyone else.

--

Eragon bolted from his chair and the rest of the Dwarf council began arguing to the point where Eragon could barely think through the noise. While Orik tried to restore order to the council, Saphira's annoyance grew with the fact that not only did Eragon not hear her, but the dwarfs' rants and bickering only added to her rage.

She roared loudly, causing her echoes to rattle and rumble the stone in the throne room. Eragon turned around, and snapped at Saphira, "What do you want?!"

Saphira, slightly shocked at Eragon's attitude, snapped her jaws within a few feet of him. "Don't you take that tone with me, rider! I was trying to tell you that Tarnag is under attack and they have a traitor in prison too. You should be grateful…"

One of the guards Saphira had learned her information from suddenly entered the room and almost stumbled into Orik, "Master, Orik. There is a skirmish in Tarnag with the Raz' ac, what is you're next move?"

Orik shouted, the arguing beginning to quieten then calmly stated, that the meeting must go on, "Eragon, go where you are needed, I have things under control here, I'll send you some help to accompany you."

"Thanks, Orik. Let's go Saphira-" Eragon didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence; he was carried off in a hatchling like fashion by Saphira in a spectacular rush through the city until he was close to the entrance outside. Then Saphira dropped Eragon roughly on his backside and sat on her haunches, not glancing at Eragon at all.

"What the Devil was that about Saphira?! Were you trying to embarrassing me in front of the dwarf council?"

"_I have no idea what you are talking about, Eragon. I'm just thrilled to actually do something __rather__ then sit around doing nothing."_Saphira stated, letting out a small laugh.

Please review, thank you! :3**  
**


	8. Author's Notice

**_Author's Notice_**

**Hello, All that have stay with me writing these stories. I'm terrible sorry that I have stop production of with a quiet Hiatus. There were a few thing s that kept me from continuing, I'll say only the medical issues :including Physical therapy, and going to the Neurologist **(_Brain Doctor_)** from the major head concession I had a year back. There is abit of Legal business in the works, so I'll keep you post on the changes.**

**Anyways, Back to the point, It'll take me awhile but I'll start posting again sometime this month or the next. Not getting myself a definite set of time**_._ (_Learn my problem from last time._)


End file.
